


Fire

by OphisNightshade



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: “I can not let youBurn me upNor can iResist you.No mere humanCan stand in a fireAnd not beConsumed"[Possession] A.S Byatt





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is hard to understand, English is not my first language  
> I could not put the tags I want so I'll put them here:  
> Dark!Josie, The Merge, Penelope knows that her gf isn't good, Manipulative Persons

Attraction, we can not deny it, dirty secrets, we buried under the skin  
Lies, so many told, why are we trying so hard to keep them?  
You of all people know, this will not last  
They call me a saint, you call me hell princess  
You know me, you know.  
I am the devil disguised as an angel  
The wolf in the skins of a sheep  
But even so, it is impossible to deny is not it?  
You want to make me scream, beg and get me high by you.  
You wanna hook me, on your skin, on your lips.  
On your body  
And I admit, you enchanted me, you made me fall in love  
You made me want it to last.  
Lies, I told them to everyone  
But you found me out.  
You saw through me.  
Broke the illusion  
Saw the darkness in me as clear as the sun  
You got me that way.  
I could not deny  
I got so addicted  
So high   
On your lips, on your skin, on your body  
You excited me as much as no other.  
You made me beg you to stay  
But you left.  
Taking what I call heart with you  
You broke me  
Broke me in a thousand pieces  
Oh dear devil, why do not you get out of my head?  
Why do you tease me, why do you poke me?  
I know you know what you're doing to me.  
Oh, dear devil.  
They call me angel  
They do not know the truth.  
The whispers, they feel pity of me  
They say that I am arrested at the will of another  
Oh dear devil  
You know the truth dont you  
My dear sister, will lose the battle  
God forgive me for what I'm going to do  
But between she and me  
I choose myself  
The only option, her life for mine.  
This is the choice I make.  
Because I already realized, my role in this story  
That repeats itself again  
The villain and the hero have already been chosen  
But this time the end is not happy  
It's not a fairy tale.  
The darkness will show itself  
Consuming  
Devouring  
It will not stop.  
As a fire, it will continue to grow  
And dear devil  
Do you remember what you told me?  
As you marked my back with your teeth?  
“I can not let you  
Burn me up  
Nor can i  
Resist you.  
No mere human  
Can stand in a fire  
And not be  
Consumed "  
Ah, you whispered  
My skin rubbing yours  
Shared heat  
Oh shit, here I go again  
Dreaming awake about you  
You really got me addicted.  
Made me get crazy about you  
I can not deny  
Damn I love you so much  
Even when I'm saying that I hate you  
So please stop with your games  
I understood  
You want me, I want you.  
But you want me to bow  
You want me to submit  
To say that I belong to you  
You want me to reveal the truth.  
Do you want the darkness?  
The heat, the anger, the fire, the cold  
You want it all.  
And dear devil, you can bet  
I'm going to give it all to you  
I do not care anymore  
Let them speak  
Let them find out the truth  
Let them see how much I need you.  
And I'll bend them to me


End file.
